Crónicas de un común Halloween
by yami-fudou08
Summary: Un fantasma atormenta a Norman a tal punto que lo obliga a ir a un pueblo abandonado. Tanto Dipper como Mabel se ofrecen a acompañarlo y así poder aliviar el espíritu de un niñito. Sin embargo, Norman no confía en ese niño. ¿Podrá ser que en realidad es una triste alma que solo pide ayuda? ¿O será que ese misterioso pueblo es el motivo de la desconfianza de Norman? Parapines
1. Chapter 1

**Hola,**

Escribi este fic ya que era hallowen y toda la cosa. Por si alguien ha leído otro fic q que he escrito de parapines . este fic se hubicaria entre "Me puedes ver" y "Como en los viejos tiempos" es nada mas una historia que ocurre entre esos fics.

Bueno, eso… disfruten

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crónicas de un común Halloween

**Capítulo 1:**

Norman caminaba por un bosque sumamente oscuro. Nuevamente ese sonido volvió a llamar su atención y siguió el camino donde pensaba que venía_.-"Ayúdame".-_ esta vez vio claramente a un pequeño niño que pronunciaba esas palabras. Llevaba ropa vieja y desgastaba, cubierta de manchas negras. El niño se intentaba esconder detrás de un árbol, pero al ver que Norman le prestaba atención, este corrió y se adentró en la oscuridad.

Norman corrió detrás de él hasta que el bosque comenzó a perderse y transformarse en edificios viejos. Todo estaba cubierto por neblina y por un silencio ensordecedor –"Por aquí…"- dijo el niño entrando en un edificio similar a una fábrica. Norman se detuvo y dudo en seguir al chico. Pero este seguía suplicando_.-"Ayúdame".-_ Camino lentamente a la entrada de la fábrica, se asomó por la puerta, pero antes de poder ver algo en su interior el niño exclamo.- _"¡Esta cerca!"_

-¡ESTA CERCA!-exclamo Norman estrepitosamente.

-¿Norman? ¿Norman, me escuchas? ¿Qué sucede?- decía Dipper agitando su mano frente de la cara de Norman. Este parece despertar del trance.

Norman respiraba agitadamente, fija su vista en su amigo y después a su alrededor. No estaba seguro del ridículo que había hecho esta vez, pero al juzgar por la mirada de todos en el bar, esto se estaba poniendo cada vez peor.

-¿Te sigue molestando, verdad?- le pregunto Dipper preocupado.

Norman se tomó unos segundos antes de contestar.- Si…es solo que…-se agarra la cabeza -… se está poniendo peor. Ahora lo veo sin necesidad de dormir.

Dipper solo lo miraba preocupado. Tal vez este un tanto acostumbrado a las cosas paranormales, pero no sabía que decir o hacer en una situación así, donde alguien es atormentado por un fantasma a tal nivel de que no ha podido dormir en varios días.

-Creo que… no tengo más opción que ayudar a ese niño.- dijo Norman

-¿Qué? Pero, dijiste que ese fantasma no te da confianza.

-Lo sé, pero este fantasma es más fuerte que yo y no puedo seguir así.-decía Norman restregándose un ojo cansadamente.

Dipper vio un pequeño moretón en la mano de Norman. Desde que ese fantasma contacto a Norman, este se sentía en muy malas condiciones y la mayoría del tiempo no podía mantenerse en pie, por lo que terminaba en el suelo.-Yo voy contigo…-dijo Dipper sin pensarlo.

-No…-dijo Norman.-… no puedo dejar que vengas conmigo. ¿Qué pasaría si es una trampa de un fantasma?

-Bueno, si ese es el caso, supongo que sería conveniente que alguien te acompañe.-respondió Dipper.- Porque no creo que puedas defenderte en este estado.- dijo señalándolo.

Lo último que Norman quisiera, es que su amigo resulte lastimado por culpa suya. Aunque Dipper tenía un buen punto al decir que no era conveniente ir solo.

-Yo también voy.- dijo Mabel interponiéndose en la vista y en el pensamiento de Norman. Este vio sorprendido a la chica fantasma que le sonreía amistosamente, luego vio a Dipper con la misma sonrisa. Norman suspiro y les devolvió la sonrisa.- Esta bien…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ambos chicos y el fantasma de Mabel, salieron del bar. Caminaban de noche, tranquilamente por las calles viendo las hojas de los arboles caer, y los extravagantes decorados de Noche de Brujas que adornaban las tiendas. Norman recordó que el día siguiente es Halloween, casi lo había olvidado con todo este problema y con su insomnio. Ahora está reconsiderando ir a ver a un fantasma en esa fecha donde suele haber más presencia de actividad paranormal_…-"Tal vez pueda aguantar algunos días más, antes de ir a buscarlo."_

Norman ve junto a él a Mabel que flotaba fingiendo como si estuviera nadando. Norman sonrió levemente_.-"Espero que ese niño sea la clase de fantasma comprensivo".-_ se dijo Norman. Esperaba que este chico no quisiera que lo ayudara con algo tan complicado, sino que fuera algo tan sencillo como dar un mensaje a alguien que conoció cuando estaba vivo. O en el peor de los casos que pueda convencerlo de que su espíritu descanse en paz, como lo hizo con Aggie. Preferiblemente en su estado actual, deseaba que solo sea el berrinche de un niño y no algo peor.

De un momento a otro, sintió un frio recorrer su cuerpo. Se detuvo por completo, sintió una extraña sensación dentro de él que no le dio un buen presentimiento.- ¿Norman?-lo llamo Dipper que igualmente se detuvo junto a él. De pronto, su vista se nublo y su cuerpo se debilito hasta desplomarse. Dipper lo sujeto antes de caer al suelo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_-"Ayúdame".-_ el eco rebotaba de todas direcciones. Otra vez Norma se veía a sí mismo en el bosque, pero no veía al niño. Miraba en todas direcciones para encontrarlo, pero solo escuchaba sus suplicas de ayuda.-_ "¡Esta cerca_!"-escucho detrás de él al mismo tiempo que alguien sujetaba su hombro.

Norman despertó sobresaltado, quedando directamente de frente con Dipper. Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando un tanto agitados por un breve momento hasta que Norman rompió el silencio.- Tenemos que partir cuanto antes…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, ambos chicos estaban esperando en la estación de autobuses. Nuevamente Norman no volvió a dormir durante toda la noche. Nunca antes había estado tan preocupado por un fantasma, y nunca antes había sentido a un fantasma de manera tan física en un sueño. Ese fantasma era muy particular.

Norman tenía la vista perdida en el paisaje. Lentamente, veía como todo a su alrededor comenzaba a desvanecerse y transformarse en esa ciudad con niebla. El bus había llegado y Norman parecía no darse cuenta de ello.- ¿Norman?-Dipper lo llamo, pero este no respondía.- ¿Norman?- Dipper lo volvió a llamar, pero esta vez poso su mano sobre su hombro. De pronto, toda esa alucinación desapareció. -¿Estas bien? ¿Lo volviste a ver?

-Creo que ya sabe que lo voy a buscar…-dijo Norman.

-Espero que esto termine pronto.- le dijo Dipper, viendo disimuladamente un gran moretón que se asomaba por su cuello.

Ambos chicos subieron al bus, al parecer estaban esperando si alguien más llegaba para embarcarse. De a poco unas cuantas personas llegaron al bus. Al parecer el recorrido de ese bus tiene escalas, ya que la pequeña ciudad a la que se dirigían esta por completo abandonada.

Cuando al parecer todos los pasajeros habían ingresado el bus avanzo hasta salir del pueblo. Norman vio pasar un cartel que decía _"Usted está saliendo de Mt Carmel, vuelva pronto"_ para luego adentrarse a la ruta 61 W Center St. Lo único positivo que Norman rescataba de esa situación era que la pequeña ciudad de donde lo llamaba el niño estaba cerca allí. Tal vez por eso el niño se podía comunicar tan bien con él.

El bus pasaba por muchos baches, en uno de esos la mochila que Norman traía consigo cae al suelo. Dipper se inclina a recoger las cosas y mira extrañado una Biblia que se había salido de la mochila. - ¿Para qué tienes una Biblia? ¿Piensas hacer un exorcismo?- dijo Dipper en tono de broma.

Norman sonrió por su comentario.- No es eso, es solo que con la capacidad que tengo de ver fantasmas, siempre estoy expuesto a cosas…malas…- Norman hace un pausa, pero continua.-…y con situaciones como estas, siento que es mejor aferrarse a las cosas buenas.- Dipper observaba a Norman preocupado por la seriedad de su comentario, pero Norman al ver que su amigo lo observaba sonríe.- También creo que sirve para hacer exorcismos, aunque no sé cómo…- Dipper le sonrió de vuelta y le extendió la Biblia.- Sabes, creo que será mejor que tú la tengas.- le dijo Norman rechazando el libro.- No quiero que te suceda nada malo.

Dipper no entendía como funcionaba este tipo de cosas, pero por el comentario de Norman supuso que de verdad tienen un efecto en cosas paranormales.- mmmm… Gracias.- Ambos chicos quedaron viéndose hasta que Dipper se dio cuenta de lo incomodo de la situación.- Creo que deberías descansar un poco.- dijo desviando la mirada avergonzado.- Es al menos una hora y media de viaje…

Norman lo vio algo extrañado, pero luego del comentario de Dipper sonrió-Tienes razón…

Llevaban más de una hora de viaje y Norman dormía profundamente. Dipper mantenía la mirada hacia adelante, pero debes en cuando la desviaba hacia Norman. Luego, volvía a ver hacia delante pensando en que Mabel lo podría estar observando.

Nuevamente el bus paso sobre un bache, pero esta vez el cuerpo de Norman se deslizo y termino descansando sobre el hombro de Dipper. Este se ponía cada vez más rojo y estaba seguro de que todas las personas en el bus podían oír los latidos de su corazón. Hecho otro pequeño vistazo a Norman para asegurarse si seguía dormido. Al parecer ni la más destruida de las autopistas lo podría despertar.

No comprendía porque se sentía así ante ese contacto con Norman, después de todo solo era un amigo que se quedó dormido en su hombro nada más. Dipper no podía encontrar explicación alguna. Lo más lógico que se le ocurrió es que se debe al abrazo que le dio a Mabel en el cuerpo de Norman. En un principio no pensaba en que abrazaba a Norman solo a Mabel, pero al volver en si ese simple gesto lo hizo sentir unas emociones que no creyó que podría sentir. Después de eso y a partir de ese momento se sintió muy avergonzado de cualquier contacto físico entre ellos.

Rápidamente, recordó lo del día anterior y que había ignorado. Dipper desvió la mirada avergonzado como si Norman lo estuviera observando. Cuando Norman se había desmayado en la calle, Dipper lo llevo a su casa. No había pasado ni un minuto desde que lo dejo recostado sobre su cama, cuando Norman despertó quedando a centímetros de su rostro.

Norman no le había preguntado porque estaba tan cerca de su espacio personal ni nada. Pero, después de todo ¿Quién se preocuparía de eso en una situación como la que estaba experimentando Norman? De hecho, Dipper tampoco sabía porque estaba tan cerca Norman.

Dipper suspiro. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se sintió así… Miro por la ventana hasta que vio pasar un gran y viejo cartel que decía: "Bienvenido a Centralia"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola :)**

**Aquí el segundo capitulo… creo q en el primer capitulo olvide decir que lamento el atraso, porque es un fic de Hallowen. Y no lo subi en Hallowenn D:**

**Bueno eso :P**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Crónicas de un común Halloween

**Capítulo 2:**

El autobús los dejo a unos cuantos metros del pueblo, por lo que tuvieron que caminar el reto del camino hasta llegar a "Centralia". Las calles estaban llenas de grietas, y de ellas emanaban vapor caliente. Mientras caminaban Norman veía a todas direcciones esperando a encontrar algo.- ¿Estas bien?-le pregunto Dipper al verlo tan extraño.

-Sí, es solo que presiento que hay muchos espíritus en el pueblo, pero no los veo. Ni tampoco los siento.-dijo al momento de entrar al pueblo.- Es muy extraño...

-Yo también siento algo extraño en el aire.- dijo Mabel a Norman.

-Mabel quédate cerca de nosotros.- le dijo Norman.

-¿Qué lugar estamos buscando?- pregunto Dipper.

-Una especie de fábrica, aunque parecía más bien una casa bastante grande y sucia.

-Norman, mira este mapa.- lo llama Mabel desde un pequeño cartel de información. Ambos chicos se acercaron a ver el típico mapa del pueblo que dice "Usted está aquí".

-No parece haber ninguna fábrica en este pueblo.-decía Dipper mientras examinaba el mapa.

-Se supone que está cerca del bosque.- Norman señalaba el mapa.- tal vez por el sudeste porque no reconozco esta parte del pueblo.

Dipper se rascaba la cabeza, mientras toda su concentración estaba en ese deteriorado mapa. Efectivamente no había ninguna fábrica en el mapa. O tal vez no era una fábrica. Dipper centra su atención en un dibujo de un edificio que decía "Mina de carbón". Esa podría ser una de las entradas a la mina de carbón o tal vez allí es donde trabajaban con el carbón. En cualquier caso, es necesario un tipo de maquinaria y un lugar grande para eso, tal vez ese lugar era el que Norman había visto.- ¿Qué hay de este lugar?-dijo Dipper apuntando la ilustración, después de su reflexión.

-¿Una mina de Carbón?- dijo Norman.

-Es lo más parecido a una fábrica por el lado sudeste del pueblo. ¿Sera esta la fábrica que viste?

-Puede ser…-respondió pensativo. De pronto, todo le hizo sentido.- ¡El niño que vi tenia ropa muy sucia, al igual que las personas que trabajan con carbón!

-¡El niño debió trabajar en esa fábrica cuando estaba vivo!- agrego Dipper.

-Tal vez quiere que encontremos algo allá.- finalizo Norman.

-¡Sí! Misterio resuelto, solo hace falta encontrar al niño.- decía Mabel, mientras celebraba.- ¡Estamos en llamas!

-Ahora, veamos…-decía Dipper-…la forma más rápida de llegar es atravesando el cementerio. –Rápidamente se giró hacia Norman.- ¿Te molesta pasar por un cementerio? ¿O prefirieres tomar otro camino?

-Vamos por el cementerio.- dijo Norman.- solo quiero que esto termine rápido…Además, si encuentro a un fantasma me gustaría preguntarle por qué este pueblo está abandonado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El grupo de chicos había ingresado al cementerio. Norman al igual que antes, miraba a todos lados esperando ver a algún fantasma, pero no había señal de ninguno. Era extraño siendo que sentía una gran cantidad de dolor y agonía en el aire.

-Oye, Norman mira esto.-dijo Mabel entre risas guiándolo a una pálida con el nombre "Elvis Teck".

Norman se acercó y al ver la lápida rio por lo bajo, intentando mantener un poco de respeto por los muertos. Aunque sinceramente ese nombre era muy gracioso. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste algo?-pregunto Dipper acercando también a la lápida.

-Mabel me mostraba esta pálida.- dijo Norman.

Dipper dejó escapar una pequeña risa, pero rápidamente volvió a ser serio. –Cof, cof...Mabel, estamos en un caso serio. Tienes que concentrarte.- Espero unos segundos como esperando a que Mabel contestara y volvió a hablar.- No sé qué me dijiste, pero estoy seguro de que estas equivocada.

Norman veía divertido como los gemelos discutían, a pesar de que no se podían escuchar. Sin embargo, la conversación que sostenían tenía mucho sentido. En medio de la conversación, Norman comenzó a escuchar una voz. Vio en todas direcciones pero no veía ni sentía nada. Solo le escuchaba.

-¿Dipper, Mabel…también lo escuchan?-La voz se comenzó a convertir en varia voces de ultratumba, que se quejaban desesperadas.

Los gemelos dejaron de hablar e intentaron escuchar. Dipper por su parte no oía nada más que silencio.- No escucho nada… ¿Qué estas escuchando?

Las voces cada vez se hacían más y más fuertes, Norman se cubrió los oídos y comenzó a retroceder. Dipper veía preocupado a Norman y también veía a su alrededor en busca de ese algo que Norman escuchaba.

De un momento a otro, las voces se callaron. Norman de descubrió sus oídos, tomo al brazo de Dipper y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.-tenemos que salir de aquí…-le dijo susurrando.

Dipper noto que el chico estaba temblando. Algo realmente malo estaba pasando allí. Dipper se armó de valor y tomo la mano de Norman.-Tranquilo… saldremos de esto…-le dijo para tranquilizarlo, aunque por dentro sentía que su corazón saldría por su boca en cualquier momento.

Mabel por su lado, hacia todo lo posible por aguantar la emoción al ver la tierna escena entre Norman y su hermano. Ella al igual que los chicos también retrocedía de aquel lugar. Mabel también comenzó a escuchar unas voces, pero estas eran diferentes. Esas voces estaban cerca.

Mabel se alejó de los chicos para acercarse a esas voces. Paso a través de unas pálidas sumamente viejas y desgastadas hasta que vio el origen de esas voces. Rápidamente se escondió. Mabel se asomó detrás de una gran pálida para ver que ocurría. Unos cuantos metros más allá había dos personas encapuchadas haciendo lo que parecía un culto satánico, un ritual o algo por el estilo. Tenían un dibujo de un sello en el suelo, unas cuantas velas y dos chicos repetían una extraña frase una y otra vez.-Mejor me voy aquí…-dijo Mabel. Al momento de darse vuelta se encontró cara a cara con otro encapuchado que sostenía un libro. Mabel al darse cuenta que ese sujeto la veía grito escandalosamente.

-¿Mabel?- dijo Norman mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Mabel?- le pregunto Dipper creyendo que ella no se encontraba allí.

Norman la estaba buscando con la mirada, pero no la veía. Cerro sus ojos y de inmediato la encontró.-Sígueme-Ambos chicos se adentraron aún más en el cementerio. Corrieron velozmente por medio cementerio hasta encontrase con ese culto clandestino. Rápidamente se escondieron.

-Norman, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Le paso algo a Mabel?- dijo Dipper susurrando.

El chico se asomó para ver qué es lo que esos chicos tramaban. Se sobresaltó al ver lo que creían que estaban haciendo y como Mabel era incapaz de moverse-¡Van a exorcizar a Mabel!

Dipper salió de su escondite y sin pensarlo corrió hacia los chicos. Exactamente hacia el chico que sostenía el libro y hablaba en lo que parecía ser latín. Dipper arremetió y lo tacleo, provocando que ambos cayeran.- ¡¿Qué crees que están haciendo?!-exclamo Dipper sobre el cuerpo del chico.

-¿Que estás haciendo tú?- le pregunto enfadado el chico que dejo caer su capucha para ver su cara. Era un chico joven, rubio de cabello corto, casi de la misma edad de Dipper.

-¡Ese espíritu es mi hermana, déjenla!

-Es un espíritu maligno. Todos los espíritus lo son.- dijo esta vez una chica que también se descubrió el rostro. Ella también era una chica joven, aparentaba tener apenas 20 años. Tenía una mirada tajante y el cabello corto y morado. Se acercó a Dipper y puso su mano sobre su hombro.-Déjalo.

-Lo hare si ustedes dejan a Mabel.

Mientras, discutían Norman vio el sello que estaba dibujado en el césped, parecía hecho con tiza. Rápidamente, Norman aprovecho la distracción de todos, busco en su mochila y saco una botella con agua. Corrió hacia en sello donde se encontraba atrapada Mabel y tiro toda el agua al sello, que termino por escurrirse en el césped.

Mabel logro moverse y se escondió detrás de Norman.

-Oye, ¿Qué hiciste?- dijo el ultimo chico encapuchado a Norman. Ese chico parecía mayor que los demás, tal vez se acercaba a los 27 años. Al menos eso delataba su cara que era similar a la de alguien drogadicto.

-¿Porque están haciendo esto?- dijo Norman tratando de ser lo más racional posible.

-Porque es un espíritu maligno y todos los espíritus malignos tienen que ir al infierno.-dijo el chico que aún estaba debajo de Dipper.

-Cállate.- dijo Dipper a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Detente!- dijo Norman. Se acercó a Dipper y lo ayudo a levantarse.-Sera mejor que no tengamos problemas con ellos.-le dijo en susurros.-Ellos de verdad estuvieron a punto exorcizar a Mabel. No son unos charlatanes.

-¿Donde esta Mabel?

-Está bien...-dijo Norman sabiendo que ella aún se escondía detrás de él.

-No la protejas.- Dijo la chica que ayudaba a levantar a su amigo.-Jamás se podrá esconder de mí.

Norman se sorprendió por lo que creyó que pasaba.- ¿Tu puedes...ver a los muertos?- le pregunto a la chica.

La chica también se sorprendió.- ¿Tu también?-Norman solo asintió con la cabeza.

-No es genial.- dijo Dipper sarcásticamente.- nos gustaría quedarnos a charlar pero tenemos que irnos.- se acerca a Norman y le susurra.- Vámonos.

-Esperen.- dice uno de los chicos.- Nosotros tenemos la misión de condenar todas las almas y espíritus malvados de este mundo. Y eso incluye a ese fantasma que defienden.

-aargg... ¡No es un espíritu malvado!-exclamo Dipper con un tic en el ojo.- Es mi hermana y dudo que pueda hacer un daño siendo un fantasma.

-¿Ustedes han hecho un exorcismo antes?- les pregunto Norman.

-Es el primero que hemos hecho con un espíritu que se manifiesta de esa forma.- dijo la chica.

-Entonces, si la puedes ver tan claramente ¿Cómo puedes saber que ella es maligna?

-Todos son malignos- esta vez respondió el chico junto a él.

-No todos son así.- dijo Norman.- Admito que hay algunos que yo no dudaría en exorcizar, pero Mabel es solo un niña inocente que se quedó en este mundo porque no quería separarse de su hermano. ¿No has visto espíritus así?- le pregunto a la chica.

-No.- respondió ella sin pensarlo.

-Bueno...-dijo Norman pensativo.-...que tal si nos acompañan.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos menos Norman.

-Estamos buscando al fantasma de un niño.-prosiguió Norman.- La verdad no estoy muy seguro si este sea malvado o sea como Mabel. Pero, si nos acompañan de cualquier forma podrán ver aguna diferencia entre los espíritus.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre si y se les dieron las espaldas para hablar entre ellos.

-¿Porque les dijiste que vinieran con nosotros?- le pregunto Dipper a Norman.-No ves que quieren enviar a Mabel al infierno.

-Dipper, no estoy seguro de que quiere ese niño, pero todavía n me da confianza.- le explico Norman.- Pero, si resulta ser un espíritu que ellos describen sería conveniente que nos acompañaran...

Dipper lo dudo un poco.-... ¿Y si intentan hacer algo a Mabel?

-Está bien los acompañaremos.- dijo el chico interrumpiendo la conversación de Dipper y Norman.

-Pero, prometan que no le harán daño a Mabel o intentaran exorcizarla de nuevo.- dijo Dipper

-No podemos prometer eso.- dijo el otro chico.

-Que les parece si discutimos esto después de resolver el problema con el otro fantasma.-dijo Norman.

La chica vio de reojo que Mabel se escondía esta vez detrás de Dipper. Podía ver una clara similitud entre ambos chicos.- Esta bien...-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a todos, incluso a sus compañeros.-Pero, después de aclarar todo. Volveremos por "Mabel".-dijo haciendo unas comillas con sus dedos.

-Está bien.-dijo Norman dando por cerrado el trato.

La chica extendió su mano en señal de presentación.- Soy Adrien, él es Evan.-dijo apuntado al chico junto a ella.- Y él es Dylan.- esta vez apunto al chico que aún permanecía junto al sello.- Y somos La fraternidad G-A, grupo que se encarga de resolver misterios paranormales.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El nuevo grupo de jóvenes caminaban por las calles del pueblo abandonado. Norman y Adrien caminaban delante de todos, y hablaban acerca de sus habilidades. Mientras que Dipper junto con los otros dos chicos caminaban atrás. Dylan le hablaba a Dipper sin parar acerca de todos sus misterios paranormales, siendo un fantasma que tiro un recuadro lo más terrible. Dipper después de oír eso, dejo de escucharlo y su vista se centraba en Norman y Adrien, mientras refunfuñaba por lo bajo. Al mismo tiempo en que se auto convencía de que no le agradaba Adrien solo por lo que dijo de Mabel.

-¿Estas bien, chico?-le pregunto Evan que estuvo viendo la forma de ser de Dipper.

-Sí, estoy bien.- le respondió de forma cortante.

Después de responderle, Dipper vio de reojo a Evan. Él también veía fijamente a Norman y a Adrien, pero a diferencia de él, Evan tenía una mirada más pacífica_.-"Tal vez él y Adrien…"-_pensaba Dipper, pero antes de poder concluir su idea, la voz de Adrien hizo que los volviera a mirar con una mirada asesina.

-Yo también podía ver los fantasmas cuando era pequeña, pero ahora solo los siento.-decía Adrien a Norman en un tono más agradable que cuando la conocieron-Creo que el cambio se debe porque crecí… Tal vez los niños son capaces de ver fantasma con más facilidad.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo.- dijo Norman.-Aunque de vez en cuando puedo verlos. Por ejemplo, puedo ver a Mabel claramente.

Mabel veía toda la situación. Al parecer pensaba lo mismo que Dipper, solo que en comparación con él, Mabel no se trataba de convencer de nada. Claramente, esa Adrien quería a Norman solo para ella.

-¡Dipper haz algo!-Mabel intento llamar la atención de Dipper.- ¡Detenla!- dijo para finalmente darle un empujón.

Adrien se detiene y se gira hacia Mabel.-Siento una fuerza maligna.-Sus demás compañeros sacaron todos sus instrumentos extraños, listos para hacer quien sabe qué.

Norman también ve a Mabel, quien solo estaba intentando empujar a Dipper.- Esperen, Mabel no está haciendo nada malo.-dice Norman para tranquilizarlos.

-No es ella.-dijo Adrien.- es ese lugar.-dijo apuntando a un edificio que tenía un gran cartel con la palabra "Carbón".- ¿Lo sientes?-le pregunto a Norman.

-No sé qué cómo se supone que tenga que sentir una fuerza maligna, pero ese lugar se siente muy extraño.-dijo Norman al ver el edificio.

-Se nota que no has visto tantos fantasmas malvados.-le dijo Adrien

-Y se nota que tú no has visto tantos fantasmas buenos.-dijo de inmediato Dipper.

La chica observa brevemente a Dipper, pero luego se gira dándole la espalda. Dipper de igual forma les dio la espalda. Ella junto con sus compañeros, comenzaron a sacar sus artefactos y cosas raras para atrapar fantasmas. Dipper vio de reojo la gran cantidad de instrumentos que llevaban consigo. Él no tenía ninguna habilidad especial para ver fantasmas, sin embargo ese edificio le causaba mucha inquietud –Oigan ¿Traen todas esas cosas por ser Halloween y porque los fantasmas son más fuertes? ¿O siempre las traen en sus investigaciones?

-Siempre las llevamos con nosotros- dijo Evan ajustando lo que parecía ser una especie de aspiradora.- pero, no siempre las usamos todas al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y porque las usan todas ahora? ¿Porque es Halloween?-volvió a preguntar Dipper.

-No es por ser Halloween-volvió a contestar Evan.- sino por el lugar en el que estamos.

-¿Ustedes saben que ocurrió en este lugar?-les pregunto Norman.

-¿En verdad, no lo saben?- se sorprendió Dylan.- La mayoría de las personas saben que ocurrió aquí.

Tanto Dipper como Norman solo intercambiaron miradas, no sabían que decir. La verdad, ambos lamentaban no haber buscado información acerca del pueblo antes de haber venido. Adrien suspiro al ver sus reacciones.- Tal vez, conozcan este pueblo con otro nombre...-hizo una pausa para asegurar una extraña pistola con una gran cruz enfrente.-…Silent Hill.-finalizo para aproximarse a la entrada de la fábrica de carbón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Jaja la verdad siempre quise hacer un fic donde al menos dipper y Mabel llegaban a silent hill… es que amo silent hill sobre todo el juego :F (Aunque no me gustó tanto el segundo ¬¬) además, crei q seria interesante usar el silent hill real con un toque del juego, pero no tanto :p  
><strong> 

**Eso, subiere el próximo capitulo en un tiempo mas….**

**Como siempre las amenazas son bienvenidas. Y si me quieren enviar agradecimientos mejor :P**

**Feliz Halloween atrasado y Feliz Día De Los Muertos :)**


End file.
